


Two of us

by NervouslyWaitingForLife



Series: Two of a Pair [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervouslyWaitingForLife/pseuds/NervouslyWaitingForLife
Summary: Akira Kurusu, a young studious "troublemaker", Joker a flashy and over the top theif, how could these two be the same person?A.K.AAu where akira and joker are two separate people  but are in the same body (but kinda like ygo)I'm bad at explaining...
Relationships: Akira Kurusu & Joker
Series: Two of a Pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Basically... akira is the one that does the social links and the puzzles and Joker is the bad boy who we all want to step on us who kills shadows.
> 
> Akira = Soft boy  
> Joker = bad boy
> 
> Also this is all in Akira's perspective
> 
> Lil note: this was originally gonna be a retelling of the entirety of p5 the way it is in the game, but... I decided to do it... darker and different.
> 
> You'll see what I mean in the next chapter with a heavy amount of implied stuff and well... what happens ;}

Ever since I was little, there was a voice.  
This voice is something I could only hear.  
The voice told me to help the defenseless .  
The voice told me to help those without anyone.  
The voice told me to stand up.  
.  
.  
.  
Though, when I did listen to the voice,  
I always got in trouble  
I always was the one who was in the wrong  
I was always a "disturbance"  
.  
.  
.  
...ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ғᴏʀ ʜᴇʟᴘɪɴɢ....  
.  
.  
.  
Even after these events, the voice still remained.  
So I stopped listening to the voice.  
.  
.  
.  
But every so often... I would listen to the voice.  
I listened again  
And again  
And again  
And again.  
.  
.  
.  
All of these occations with worse punishments than before  
.  
.  
.  
I hadn't listened to the voice since I was twelve...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ᴡʜʏ ᴅɪᴅ ɪ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so please be gentle as I'm bad at words. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
